


《谦珍》The Pretender 01

by maisie_mi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisie_mi/pseuds/maisie_mi





	《谦珍》The Pretender 01

这个世纪还存在着吸血鬼，他们隐藏在人类之中安稳的生活着，有些吸血鬼们的血缘已经淡到与一般人类无异。

而金有谦就是其中一员，他的曾祖母是纯正的吸血鬼，与人类的曾祖父相恋生下祖母，而后祖母又结婚产下了母亲，母亲也与一般人类相恋结婚后生下了金有谦，所以他只继承了八分之一的吸血鬼血统，生活起来几乎跟普通人类一样，他不怕阳光、银制物、圣水以及上帝，甚至爱吃人类食物，要不是他稍微敏锐的感官能力，较一般人优异的体力，还有夜间视力如同白天一样，他压根不觉得自己是吸血鬼。  
但是他不否认自己就是吸血鬼的长相，那白到毫无血色的肌肤、高挑的身材以及那精致的外貌，完全和人类电影中的吸血鬼一模一样，出众的美貌，也因为如此他走在路上就被人抓去当模特儿了。

站着拍拍照片就有大把金子进帐何乐不为？金有谦这么想着，所以这个兼差一做就是两年了，他在平面模特儿界也是小有名气，但他向往平凡，不想让事情更复杂化，尽管经纪公司想要他往别的地方发展他都拒绝了，现在的生活很满足了，他甚至决定他大学毕业后就不再接拍了。

最近有一部吸血鬼电影特别的火，全国陷入了吸血鬼热潮，他恰巧接到了装扮吸血鬼的模特儿工作，金有谦觉得有趣便一口答应，毕竟有谁能比他更像吸血鬼呢？

今天的摄影师是业界有名的，除了他拍出来的照片的光线和质感令人赞不绝口，听说本人也是帅到可以当模特儿，金有谦久仰他的大名，是挺好奇的，刚好趁这个机会一窥真面目。

等到装扮完来到摄影棚，金有谦看到本人时，完全出乎意料。  
那人的长相不像他想像的，对方的五官是秀气俊美，和众人形容的样子完全不同，他最吸引人的地方是眼睛，金有谦觉得像是黑夜里闪烁的星星一样，让他移不开目光。

经纪人看到金有谦傻在原地赶紧戳了戳他。  
“有谦还不赶快打招呼，这是今天负责拍摄的林在范。”

一回过神来，金有谦才注意到刚刚那吸引目光的并不是摄影师，他发现到自己有些失礼，羞红了耳朵。  
“你好，我是金有谦，今天麻烦你照顾了！”  
此时他才认真看了眼前的林在范，果然跟大家形容的一样，帅气有型，尤其是眼睛上那富有魅力的两颗痣，更是令人印象深刻。但他知道帅气归帅气，他此时此刻更想知道旁边的男生到底是谁。

他飘移的目光自然是被林在范察觉了。  
“啊、这是我的助手，朴珍荣。”  
“你好！我是有有谦！”金有谦可能完全不知道自己的声音比刚刚大了一倍，声音也更是僵硬一些，紧张的样子倒是逗笑了朴珍荣。

果然笑起来也好看。看到朴珍荣眼角的折子，还有笑开来的表情，金有谦在心中默默的感叹。

金有谦先拍了一组单人的照片，虽然偶尔会因为朴珍荣的一举一动分心，除此之外整个过程还算顺利。等到要拍摄双人时却发生意料之外的状况。

整个摄影团队等了又等，始终等不到预定的另一位模特儿，经纪人着急的打着电话，仍然得不到任何回音。眼看时间渐渐流逝，金有谦也看见林在范的表情沈了下去。

“朴珍荣换衣服去。”  
金有谦和被叫到名字的朴珍荣都愣了一下。  
“在范哥，你不会⋯⋯？”  
“你上去拍，我没办法继续浪费时间了。”  
朴珍荣放下手上的东西，便离开和经纪人沟通去了，金有谦远远看着他们，一头雾水。  
等到朴珍荣重新装扮后回来，先前乖巧盖在额头上的浏海被梳到一旁，换身上芥末黄的衬衫及牛仔裤更衬他好看的身形，更不用说原本就好看的五官，在化妆后更添增了一分性感。

“有谦你就照自己的来，珍荣他以前也做过模特儿，他会配合你。”

等到朴珍荣站到金有谦身边时，他开始紧张了，他整个人僵硬的像第一次拍照一样，应该说、他第一次都没那么紧张，他甚至不知道自己的目光到底要落在哪，他完全不敢把视线看向朴珍荣。当然朴珍荣也感受到他的紧张，他一手搭上金有谦的腰。  
“有谦，第一次看到你的照片时，就觉得你很适合呢。”  
“欸、什么？”  
“适合当诱惑人的吸血鬼，尤其你看镜头的眼神，感觉能把人的灵魂勾走。”

金有谦想起他曾经听过纯正的吸血鬼还有迷惑人心的能力，只要一对到眼就会臣服于对方，他也如同朴珍荣一样，都只是听过而已。紧张的心情消失了，金有谦自然进入拍摄的状态。

不得不佩服朴珍荣，就算是拿著书随意翻着都像画报一样，然而正当他随意翻过一页时，纸边的锋利割破了他的右手手指，一颗血珠顺着手指流了下来。  
“啊、流血了。”

金有谦突然闻到鲜甜的味道，那味道让他口干舌燥，他直勾勾盯着朴珍荣的手指看，在彼此还未反应过来的时候，他已经扯过对方的手，直接放进口中含住，那一滴只让他尝了味道，内心深处的渴望驱使他不自觉的吸吮，试图从那小小的伤口内获得更多的血液。获得少许血液，金有谦觉得身体某处像烧起来一般，这样灼热感还有朴珍荣的叫唤才让他稍微回了神。

“有谦⋯⋯有点痛。”  
意识到自己做了什么又蠢又可怕的事情，他赶紧放开了朴珍荣的手，他对上对方的眼睛，涨红的小脸、神情有点恍惚的样子。

“对不起！对不起！我也不知道我在干嘛！”

“有谦⋯⋯你的眼睛？”

“什么？”

“变色了⋯⋯”朴珍荣觉得自己刚刚的头晕消失了，打起精神后，金有谦瞪大眼睛道歉时，他注意到眼前的人有些不同，原本深褐色的瞳色，突然变成浅浅的灰绿色。

惨了。  
这是金有谦听到时的第一个反应。

不对劲，自己活了21年了，没有一次有这种烧起来的感觉，甚至变瞳色更是不可能的事！绝对跟刚刚的血液有关。

金有谦转头不敢让其他人发现，整个人不安了起来，他现在只想赶快离开这里。  
“在范哥，有谦有些不舒服，今天就先结束好吗？”

林在范也察觉到刚刚一切金有谦奇怪的举止，他摆了摆手转身就去找金有谦的经纪人。朴珍荣趁机拉着金有谦回到休息室。

一路上金有谦都低着头，拉着他的朴珍荣有些担心，该不会他的血有毒吧？这小孩ㄧ舔就变成这样，甚至他握着的手，皮肤也非常的热，他一看，金有谦全身露出肌肤的地方都染上了粉红色。

他把金有谦拉到休息室里的椅子上坐着，右手贴上他的额头，而对方灰绿色的双眼则直盯着自己看，他感觉自己心跳的特别快。

“有谦你还好吗？”  
对方没有回应他。只是一伸手就把站在自己面前的朴珍荣拉至怀里，手指一拉，衬衫的扣子就被给扯开，白净的脖子刷得出现在金有谦眼前。

朴珍荣被突如其来的举动吓到了，挣扎的想要逃，但是对方力气大得吓人，就是争不开，下一瞬间，金有谦亚麻绿的脑袋瓜凑进他的脖子，“好香。”

接着朴珍荣被咬了，他吃痛的大喊出声，双手用力捶打着那咬着自己的人。一开始的疼痛莫约不到一分钟就消失了，紧接着是酥麻感从被咬的位置传开，全身像是有千万只蚂蚁在咬般敏感。  
朴珍荣的姿势是面对金有谦、坐在对方腿上，他能清楚感受的到对方的下体勃起了，而自己也是一样的的反应，体内的燥热感更是让朴珍荣难受，全身无力般瘫软在对方身上，他忍不住伸手抚慰自己的下体，细碎的呻吟声从口中窜出。

“你你你们在干嘛！”  
门边传来的动静吓到了朴珍荣，声音正是金有谦的经纪人，他对于现在两个人的姿势也很窘迫，扭动着身体想离开。金有谦听到有人打扰，这才放开了朴珍荣的脖子，他抬头看向门边。

“出去，把门锁上。”  
朴珍荣看到金有谦的瞳色又从刚刚的灰绿色变成金色了，他其实不知道发生什么事，他只听到门关上的声音，然后把自己抱起来放在桌子上。

又一样的惨剧发生在他的裤子上，硬生生被破坏，下体一丝不挂的展现在金有谦面前，羞耻感让他的下体更是硬了些，

金有谦拉开自己的拉链，坚挺的下体就弹了出来，然而他的举动吓坏了朴珍荣，没有任何润滑和前戏就把肉棒抵在朴珍荣的后穴。

“有谦不行、拜托！我、我帮你用手好不好？”  
充耳不闻，金有谦套弄自己的肉棒几下，就将自己肉棒的顶了一些进去，疼痛感让朴珍荣喊出声，双手死死抵在金有谦的腹部。  
“有谦有谦好痛！真的好痛！”

金有谦在看到朴珍荣的眼泪才退了出来，他也同时找回了理智，看着眼前的一切状况，他恨不得一头撞昏在这里。刚刚到底发生了什么事情？看起来完全就是自己想要硬上对方。  
“对不起！我到底做了什么？”他赶紧脱下自己身上宽大的毛衣盖住朴珍荣，同时他也注意到对方颈上两个渗血的小洞，他伸手摸了摸。  
“该不会⋯⋯这是我咬的吧？”

朴珍荣被他这么一问，一股怒气冲上来，他很想揍金有谦一顿宣泄自己的委屈，但他更想理解到底是什么情况，眼前的金有谦和他初见时有很大的不同，灰绿色的双瞳，还有那一张口就清楚可见、长长的虎牙。

所有发生的事情都像吸血鬼电影一样，而自己的好奇战胜了一切，比起逃离眼前不知道是鬼是人的金有谦，他更想知道他的真实身分是什么。

“金有谦，你到底是什么？”

TBC.


End file.
